Time for a Vacation
by BMW Forever
Summary: Cory and the gang decide to take on last trip before they go their seperate ways, but they are in for more than just fun when they leave for Barbados
1. The Arrangment

Time For a Vacation  
  
College has just ended a before everyone goes their separate ways they decided to take one more trip. Cory and Topanga are sitting outside there old sixth grade classroom.  
  
Cory: I can't believe it. We're actually moving to New York. Out in the real world, away from our family.  
  
Topanga: But if it doesn't work out, we can always move back here.  
  
Shawn: What kind of old people are you?  
  
Cory: How Long have you been standing there.  
  
Shawn: Long enough to know that you graduated college in 1970.  
  
Cory: What's that suppose to mean.  
  
Shawn: Your talking to a Hunter here. We party as long as we can. So before we go to New York, how about we take one more trip.  
  
Topanga: Where?  
  
Shawn: Well, I thought that we get Rachael, Eric, and Jack and we all go to, I don't know, Barbados?  
  
Cory & Topanga: All right!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Eric: Jack, I'm going to ask you one more time, does "Peace Corpse" have anything to do with putting corps of dead people, putting them in peace, and running like hell?  
  
Jack: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE (takes Eric by the throat)  
  
Eric: (In a choky voice) Ok, that's very hostile.  
  
Shawn: Jack!  
  
Jack: Shawn, I was just about to leave with Rachael to go off with the Peace Corpse.  
  
Shawn: No, your not. You, me, Rachael, Eric, Cory, and Topanga are going to Barbados for one last vacation.  
  
Jack: What about Angela?  
  
Shawn: ANGELA! WHY DID YOU GO WITH YOUR DADDDA?  
  
Eric: Rachael, don't make eye contact.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(It's 10:30 at night, Shawn and Cory is driving back from the travel office, Topanga asleep in the back)  
  
Cory: Shawn, you haven't said anything since we left for the travel agency. I even had to do the talking at the travel agency.  
  
Shawn: Um, I got a letter from Angela today.  
  
Cory: What it say?  
  
Shawn: She said that she was going to live in Europe perminatly with her dad and that this long distance relationship isn't going to work. She also said that she met someone new.  
  
Cory: Shawn, I'm sorry.  
  
Shawn: Anyway, why am I boring you with these boring stories, we have a whole 2 weeks to look forward to in Barbados.  
  
Topanga: Oh, I feel like I'm going to throw up.  
  
Shawn: Use the bag, this is a new BMW.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(At the airport)  
  
Eric: We are going to Barbados, the City of Angles, The Big Apple.  
  
Jack: You were dropped on your head as a baby weren't you?  
  
Eric: No, but I did ride The Colloses for 6 hours.  
  
Jack: That explains it.  
  
Rachael: So we are sitting in row 7 and Cory, Topanga, and Shawn are sitting in row six.  
  
Jack: Speaking of that, we better go get them and get on that plane, otherwise, we'll miss our flight.  
  
(So they all get on the plane and are off the Barbados. Ch. 2 up soon) ****************************************************** 


	2. Barbados

Chapter 2- Barbados  
  
(Everyone's on the plane, expect Eric and the plane's just about to take off)  
  
Jack: Rach, have you seen Eric.  
  
Cory: Let me guess, he's not on the plane  
  
Rachael: Oh my God! He's not!  
  
Jack: I'll get him  
  
Shawn: You'll have to hurry up, the plane takes off in 10 minutes.  
  
Topanga: I'll bet he's at the porn section at the magazine rack.  
  
Jack: I'll be back  
  
(Eric crawls out from under the seat across from Shawn)  
  
Eric: You know the gum under seats on an airplane taste better than the ones at baseball games.  
  
Cory: Eric, Jack just got off the plane to look for you.  
  
Eric: I've got to go stop him  
  
(Eric runs off the plane, then the pilot speaks over the intercom)  
  
Pilot: Due to the weather, we'll have to make an early departure from the airport. That is all.  
  
Topanga: That's two less people we have to worry about.  
  
(Eric meets Jack right outside the Termanel, then they see the plane take off)  
  
Eric: Jack, now look what you made us do, we missed our flight  
  
Jack: Eric you better hope I don't catch you  
  
Eric: Wait, look at that sign, another flight goes to Barbados in 2 hours. You think you can fit in one of those pet carriers?  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Rachael are close to Barbados)  
  
Rachael: Cory, By the time we get back, Jack will have killed your brother.  
  
Cory: Not that big of a loss.  
  
Pilot: Please fasten your seatbelt, we are getting ready to land.  
  
Topanga: Cory, I haven't noticed before, but I'm getting really fat.  
  
Cory: Cut back on the cupcakes  
  
Topanga: No, I'm serious, look at me. I'm huge  
  
Cory: It's just water weight, don't worry about it.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(We're back at the airport, Eric working out the plans)  
  
Jack: Eric, this is not going to work  
  
Eric: Oh yes it is, ye of little faith.  
  
Jack: Won't they notice 2 guys in their early twenties in dog carriers?  
  
Eric: Not dog carriers, pet carriers.  
  
Jack: It's not going to work.  
  
Eric: This is what I'm thinking. I dress up as a dog and you dress up as a cat. We'll get in some pet carriers and they'll put us in the pet area place thingy. Then once were in, we get out the pet carriers and stretch out. Once they stop the plane, we'll dress back up and they'll take us out. We'll take a rental car to the hotel and meet the rest of the gang.  
  
Jack: Eric, it's.  
  
Eric: Put this on and get in the pet carrier like I did.  
  
(So Jack reluctantly did the same)  
  
Eric: See, now that wasn't so bad, now was it.  
  
(An airport guy sees them, not noticing that they're human, picks them up and puts them in the airplane)  
  
Jack: I can't believe it, Eric's plan worked.  
  
Eric: See, it wouldn't hurt for you to say that once in a while.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Rachael make it to Barbados and are on the beach, except Topanga.)  
  
Shawn: Cory, We've been here for almost six hours, why hasn't Topanga come out yet?  
  
Cory: See said she felt sick, so she's been sleeping. I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow.  
  
Rachael: I'm worried.  
  
Cory: Don't be, Topanga will be fine.  
  
Rachael: I know that, I'm talking about Eric and Jack. I bet there is a World War breaking out.  
  
(Little did they know how much interesting their vacation was going to become. Ch. 3 up tomorrow I promise!) 


	3. At the Doctor's Office

Chapter 3- At The Doctor's Office  
  
(Jack and Eric are in the Cargo area, doing nothing at all)  
  
Jack: Eric, I didn't know you could come up with such ingenious plans.  
  
Eric: That hurts.  
  
Jack No, I meant that as a compliment.  
  
Eric: Not that, a poodle just bit me.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Cory: Topanga, Let's Go!  
  
Topanga: Hold on, I'm still throwing up.  
  
Cory: Every morning for the past two weeks.  
  
Shawn: Hey Cor, open up it's me Shawn.  
  
Cory: (opens the door) Hey.  
  
Shawn: How's Topanga doing?  
  
Topanga: (walks out the bathroom) I'm fine, now.  
  
Shawn: Good, I just wanted to make sure you were all right before I went out on the beach with Rachael.  
  
Cory: Go have fun. We'll be back in about an hour.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Eric: Back in the cage!  
  
Jack: Why?  
  
Eric We've landed.  
  
(The airport guy did the same as the one in Philly, they were put on a rack, and when he wasn't looking, they got out and made a dash for the airport)  
  
Jack: We're here. Barbados. I didn't think you could do it Eric, but you got us to Barbados.  
  
Eric: I AM KING!  
  
Jack: Come on, we'll have to go pick out our rental car.  
  
(In the rental car parking lot)  
  
Jack: We'll we don't need a big car, because all we have is the clothes on our backs.  
  
Eric: Hey Jack, how about this Volvo convertible? It's green, your favorite color.  
  
Jack: Perfect! It's the best beach car.  
  
(Jack and Eric get their car and are on the way to the hotel, but they see Cory and Topanga walking into the hospital on the way)  
  
Eric: Hey Cor!  
  
Cory: Eric? Jack? How did you? Didn't the plane take off without you?  
  
Jack: Long story.  
  
Eric: Why are you here?  
  
Topanga: I've been feeling sick, so Cory took me here.  
  
Jack: We'll come in to.  
  
(Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Jack are in the hospital)  
  
Topanga: So what's wrong with me.  
  
Doctor: Well, you have a loss of appetite, getting fat, drowsy, and throw up every morning.  
  
Cory: So what's wrong with her?  
  
(The doctor whispered something into the nurse's ear)  
  
Doctor: Well, we have a hunch of her condition, so we are going to bring in the sonogram.  
  
Cory: Sonogram? Sonogram? Why are bringing in the sonogram? There is no reason to bring in the sonogram?  
  
Topanga: Cory, calm down. You're going to have an aneurysm.  
  
Cory: I am not going to burst a blood vessel. See you only can use the big word for that.  
  
(The doctor starts to feel around with the sonogram)  
  
Doctor: Well after using the sonogram we've come to a conculsion. Congratulations! You're going to be parents!  
  
(Topanga is very happy but Cory is just standing there dazed)  
  
Topanga: I'm going to be a mommy!  
  
Cory: I'm going to be a... (Cory then passes out)  
  
Eric: Oh my god! They killed Cory.  
  
(Getting more interesting, isn't it? Well that's nothing compared to Chapter 4, up soon!) 


	4. Welcome Back Angela

Chapter 4-Welcome Back Angela  
  
(No one could Cory up, so Jack drove Cory back in his convertible, and Eric drove sleeping Topanga back in their Chevy)  
  
Eric: I can't believe it, I'm going to be an uncle, or an aunt if it's a girl  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Shawn and Rachael have been sitting on the beach all day, doing nothing)  
  
Shawn: Rachael, I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Rachael: What is it?  
  
Shawn: Well only Cory knows this but I don't think he'll help. I got a letter from Angela the day we picked up the tickets from the travel agent.  
  
Rachael: What it say?  
  
Shawn: It said that she was going to live in England permanently with her father and that this long distance relationship wouldn't work.  
  
Rachael: Well, you'll get to see her one more time.  
  
Shawn: How do you know?  
  
Rachael: She called me on my cell last night and I told her where we were. Well, she's always wanted to come here so she's coming in the next few days.  
  
Shawn: YEESSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Jack meet Rachael and Shawn out on the beach)  
  
Shawn: Jack? Eric? How'd you get here?  
  
Rachael: YOU GUYS MADE IT! (Hugs both of them)  
  
Jack: Long story.  
  
Shawn: So Cor, what was wrong with Topanga  
  
Cory: Babies. Crying. Peeing. MY LIFE IS OVER!  
  
Shawn: In English that means..  
  
Topanga: Shawn. I'm pregnant.  
  
Rachael: Really, for how long?  
  
Topanga: A month.  
  
Rachael: Wow, that's great. Shawn also has some news to tell you.  
  
Shawn: In a couple of days, Angela's coming to visit.  
  
Eric: That's great.  
  
Shawn: I can't wait.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Shawn, Jack, Eric, Rachael, Cory, and Topanga are waiting for Angela's plane to arrive. Cory still not on this planet)  
  
Shawn: There she is!  
  
Angela: (Walking, running rather, down the termanel) Hey!  
  
Everyone: Angela  
  
(There was hugging and greeting, expect Cory)  
  
Angela: What's wrong with him.  
  
Topanga: That's the news I wanted to tell you about. Angela, I'm pregnant.  
  
Angela: Congratulations!  
  
(Everyone gets in their cars and head back to the hotel. Chapter 5 up soon!) 


	5. Hidden Feelings

Chapter 5-Hidden Feelings  
  
Shawn: Angela, you kind of came on short notice so we don't really have a room for you.  
  
Angela: That's ok. Rachael has twin beds. I'm taking the extra one  
  
Topanga: It's great that you've come back to visit.  
  
Eric: Yeah, um, it really is.  
  
Topanga: I'll go check on Cory. I think he's come back to his senses  
  
******************************************************  
  
(All the guys are at the bar; Cory is back to his senses)  
  
Shawn: Man, this is going to be great. I'm going to be an uncle.  
  
Cory: I swear, that is the last time I'm wearing boxer shorts to bed. (Everyone laughs)  
  
Cory: Well, Now we have to get a bigger apartment. We were planning on this small apartment, but now with the baby, it won't be big enough.  
  
Eric: Hey, don't worry about it now, we are on vacation.  
  
Jack: Yeah Eric's right. I just said Eric's right, that's scary.  
  
Shawn: Eric, are you ok? You have been glum all night.  
  
Eric: It's nothing really.  
  
Shawn: Ok, well I'm going back upstairs. If I stay down here any longer I'll get drunk, and I don't want a hangover tomorrow.  
  
Cory: Night.  
  
Jack: I like it here in Barbados. I still can't believe Eric's plan worked.  
  
Cory: You never told me how you pulled that off.  
  
(So Eric and Jack took turns telling Cory the story)  
  
Cory: Eric came up with that and they fell for it?!  
  
Jack: Yep  
  
Eric: I'm a guiness!  
  
Cory: Cool. Well I better get upstairs, Topanga probably needs my help.  
  
Eric: Night little bro.  
  
(So Cory heads upstairs)  
  
Jack: Ok now it's only you and me. What's going on Eric?  
  
Eric: Really, it's nothing.  
  
Jack: Ok, we better head upstairs too.  
  
Eric: You're right.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(In Cory and Topanga's hotel room)  
  
Cory: Hey honey! How are the two people I love doing?  
  
Topanga: (Eating pickles and ice cream) Fine. Oh also, I checked this hotel event guide the hotel is throwing a party tomorrow night, want to go?  
  
Cory: Sure, We'll get Shawn, Jack, Eric, Rachael, and Angela and we'll all go.  
  
Topanga: It starts at 8:00 p.m. Before we go, I need to get some loser clothes. I look fat in all the clothes I brought.  
  
Cory: You're suppose to look fat, your pregnant. (Topanga hits him) You're also suppose to know when to take a joke.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Topanga got her clothes that she wanted and every one's at the party)  
  
Jack: Eric, this party is awesome! Free Drinks!  
  
Eric: Move over!  
  
Topanga: Cory do I look fat?  
  
Cory: I'm not going to answer that, we went through this before we came here.  
  
Rachael: Oh Jack this is my favorite song, let's dance.  
  
Jack: Eric, I'll be back. Don't drink all the drinks.  
  
(The party is wrapping up and everyone is tired. Jack is passed out by the pool, Shawn fell asleep, and Eric and Angela are helping clean up. Cory and Topanga went back to their rooms)  
  
Eric: That was a great party.  
  
Angela: Yeah, it really was. Eric, there is something I have to tell you.  
  
Eric: What?  
  
Angela: I didn't just break up with Shawn just because it was a long distance relationship. I found out I had feelings for someone else.  
  
Eric: Angela, I can't hold this in any longer. I love you.  
  
Angela: Eric, I live you too.  
  
(Then Eric and Angela start to make out. Shawn then wakes up.)  
  
Shawn: What time is it? (Looks up and sees Angela and Eric making out) Oh no.  
  
(The vacation that was suppose to relax everyone has now brought tension. Chapter 6 up soon!) 


	6. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 6-Will You Marry Me?  
  
(It's the day after the party, Shawn is still avoiding everyone)  
  
Eric: I don't know what I did?  
  
Cory: Eric, it's going to be ok.  
  
Eric: No it won't. Shawn saw us making out and now he is avoiding everyone.  
  
Cory: Well, you did kiss the love of his life. Now he's probably going to do something that is going to devastate him and everyone around.  
  
Jack: This is serious.  
  
Eric: I need to end this relationship with Angela, no matter how hard it is.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Eric goes up and enters Angela's room)  
  
Angela: Eric, we need to talk. Last night was..  
  
Eric: A mistake  
  
Angela: What do you mean?  
  
Eric: I can't have a relation ship with you. It would hurt Shawn to much. I'm sorry.  
  
Angela: Eric  
  
Eric: Shawn is Cory's best friend. He is busy dealing with the baby so he can't talk Shawn through this. He's like family to me and I just can't hurt him like this.  
  
Angela: I understand.  
  
(Eric walks out the room crying)  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Eric is walking along the beach and finds Shawn throwing shells into the ocean)  
  
Eric: Shawn  
  
Shawn: What do you want?  
  
Eric: Shawn, I know that you're mad at me and you don't have to talk to me, I just want you to listen. I know kissing Angela was wrong. Shawn, you are like family to me and I couldn't hurt you like that. So I went up to her room and broke up with her.  
  
Shawn: You did that for me?  
  
Eric: Yep  
  
Shawn: You know what I was going to ask Angela the night you kissed her?  
  
Eric: What?  
  
Shawn: I was going to give her this  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Cory is trying to make Topanga come out onto the beach)  
  
Cory: Topanga, we've been on the beach for a week now and you haven't come out once.  
  
Topanga: I'm too fat to go out on the beach.  
  
Cory: Topanga, you are pregnant. You can not get skinny when you are pregnant. So get over it and come out onto the beach.  
  
Topanga: You know this is all your fault.  
  
Cory: Everything is always fault. Fine, forget it. I'll be on the beach and if you decide to come out, you'll know where I'll be. I hate pregnant women.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Everyone is at dinner a to celebrate Topanga's pregnancy)  
  
Jack: Eric what are you going to get.  
  
Eric: Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Jack: What's so funny?  
  
Eric: Look at this, rump roast.  
  
Jack: You're an idiot. Anyway, I think I'll get the filet mignon.  
  
Rachael: I think I'll get the turtle soup.  
  
Eric: I'll get the rump roast.  
  
(Everyone else decides what they are going to get. Then Shawn pulls Cory to the side)  
  
Cory: Shawn, what is it?  
  
Shawn: Well with everything that has been going on, you know with Eric kissing Angela, I realized what I have had along. I remember the jealosy that boiled inside me.  
  
Cory: What do you mean?  
  
Shawn: I mean I can't live without Angela. So tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me.  
  
Cory: After all these years you, Shawn Hunter, are going to tie the knot.  
  
Shawn: Yep. Now I need the perfect time to ask her so here is what we are going to do.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Dinner is over and everyone decides to take a walk on the beach)  
  
Eric: That was some good butt roast  
  
Jack: Would you stop talking about the rump roast. You're already in trouble with Shawn.  
  
Eric: Thanks for bringing that up.  
  
Jack: Sorry.  
  
Shawn: Angela, I need to ask you something.  
  
Cory: Hey look over there, it's a wash up shark.  
  
(Everyone runs to the log Cory put far away on shore)  
  
Angela: What is it?  
  
Shawn: I know you kissed Eric, but I have been waiting to ask you this question since before you left. Angela, will you marry me?  
  
Angela: (Pauses a moment to think about) Could you give me some time?  
  
Shawn: (Looking sad) ok.  
  
(Angela now has a choice, marry Shawn or start a relationship with Eric. Chapter 7 up soon!) 


	7. Heartbreakers

Chapter 7-Heartbreak  
  
(Shawn heart is crushed after Angela said "Can I have time to think about it?")  
  
Shawn: I can't believe it, she said no.  
  
Cory: She didn't say no, she said she'll think about it.  
  
Shawn: Yeah, but you could see the look in her eyes, it told me that she was I love with Eric.  
  
Cory: The only way you'll know is if you ask her.  
  
Shawn: You're right.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Shawn goes and sees Angela in her room)  
  
Angela: Shawn  
  
Shawn: Don't speak, I just came up to ask you a question. Do you love me?  
  
Angela: Well.  
  
Shawn: I need a strict yes or no answer.  
  
Angela: I'm sorry Shawn, I'm in love with Eric.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Shawn goes down to the bar, trying to drown his sorrows)  
  
Topanga: Shawn, this isn't going to help.  
  
Shawn: It's the best thing right now.  
  
Topanga: Shawn, I know you love Angela, but you got to move on.  
  
Shawn: Where, Topanga, where? I mean you never had to go through this. You were always with Cory, ever since you were 2. Even when you guys broke up, you always had another guy to go to. People were crawling over you.  
  
Topanga: Yeah, I guess you're right  
  
Shawn: I'll just do the thing Angela would've wanted  
  
Topanga: What's that?  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Cory and Jack are sitting on the beach, bored to death)  
  
Cory: Jack.  
  
Jack: Cory.  
  
Cory: What do you want to do?  
  
Jack: I don't know.  
  
Cory: Ok, this was a good conversation.  
  
Jack: Yes it was.  
  
Cory: Wait a second, there is something under my chair.  
  
Jack: Cory, I think the sun has gone to your head. That is what we call sand.  
  
Cory: Not that you moron, I think they are two surfboards.  
  
Jack: Surfboards?  
  
Cory: Yeah, and they're still in tact. That's what we can do, go surfing.  
  
Jack: Alright.  
  
(Cory and Jack run to the edge of the shore)  
  
Cory: We could go surfing, if it wasn't flat.  
  
Jack: No waves?  
  
Cory: Yep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Shawn goes up to Eric and Jack's room)  
  
Shawn: Jack, could I speak to Eric alone please.  
  
Jack: Sure (Leaves the room)  
  
Shawn: Eric  
  
Eric: So what did she say, yes?  
  
Shawn: Eric, I want you to marry Angela.  
  
Eric: But you love her.  
  
Shawn: But she loves you and I want her to be happy. Take the ring and go propose.  
  
Eric: Seriously?  
  
Shawn: (Crying) Yes.  
  
Eric: Ok  
  
******************************************************  
  
Topanga: Cory, come quick!  
  
Cory: (Runs out of the bathroom with his fly down) What?  
  
Topanga: I think the baby just kicked me.  
  
Cory: Let me feel (feels) yep, he's kicking alright.  
  
Topanga: This is so exciting.  
  
Cory: I got to go tell Shawn.  
  
****************************************************** (Cory runs out of the room, fly still down and runs to Shawn's room)  
  
Cory: Shawn (Sees Angela there) Oh, hey Angela.  
  
Angela: Cory, great news.  
  
Cory: I bet I can guess, but tell me anyway.  
  
Angela: Eric asked me to marry him.  
  
Cory: I guessed wrong.  
  
Angela: Isn't this exciting!? We are getting married on the last day we stay in Barbados.  
  
Cory: But I thought Shawn asked you to marry him?  
  
Angela: He did, but I just don't feel anything for him anymore. If I said yes, it would be just out of pity, and nobody wants to live a marriage like that.  
  
Cory: Yeah I guess you're right.  
  
Angela: So what did you want to tell Shawn?  
  
Cory: I just wanted to tell him that the baby started kicking.  
  
Angela: Oh, can I feel?  
  
Cory: Sure, Topanga's in the room.  
  
Angela: Oh yeah Cory one more thing.  
  
Cory: What?  
  
Angela: Your fly's down.  
  
(Cory zips up his fly and goes to find Shawn. Next chapter, planning a Barbados wedding isn't that easy. Plus, Angela gets a little surprise. Up soon!) 


	8. Surprises

Chapter 8-Surprises  
  
(The gang will be in Barbados for three more days, Angela and Eric are getting married on the last day, Topanga is starting to show, and Cory is. being Cory)  
  
Eric: Cor, since you didn't let me be best man until you were stuck, I'm choosing Jack as my best man.  
  
Cory: Whatever.  
  
Eric: Hey Cory, what's your problem?  
  
Cory: Oh, no problem, I mean all you're doing is practically killing Shawn by marrying the women of his dreams.  
  
Eric: Hey Cor, he told me to do this.  
  
Cory: Oh he did, didn't he?  
  
Eric: Yeah he did.  
  
Cory: Eric are you retarded? He was only doing that to make Angela happy.  
  
Eric: I want to make Angela happy.  
  
Cory: No, the main question is, are you going to be happy?  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Shawn enters Cory and Topanga's room)  
  
Shawn: Cory, come on you said we go site seeing.  
  
Topanga: Can I come?  
  
Shawn: Sure, we're taking Jack and Eric's rental car.  
  
(Cory walks out the bathroom)  
  
Cory: Ok, I'm ready.  
  
Shawn: Cory, you need to stop wearing jeans because your fly is always down.  
  
Cory: Damn, I said I stop doing that.  
  
Shawn: Lets go, I want to see the Eifel Tower.  
  
Topanga: Shawn, that's in France.  
  
Shawn: I still want to see the Mona Lisa.  
  
Topanga: That's not in Barbados either.  
  
Shawn: The Statue of Liberty?  
  
Topanga: New York.  
  
Shawn: The French Quarter?  
  
Topanga: New Orleans.  
  
Shawn: Hey, you said you were just coming along for the ride, now you're some kind of tour guide. You say one thing and do another, you're a hypochondriac.  
  
Topanga: I give up.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Eric finds Angela in her room)  
  
Eric: Angela, we need to talk.  
  
Angela: Eric, I just can't wait until our wedding, can you?  
  
Eric: That's what we need to talk about.  
  
Angela: What?  
  
Eric: I can't marry you.  
  
Angela: Why?  
  
Eric: I just proposed because Shawn wanted you to be happy and told me to. We wouldn't be happy and if I married you it would just be out of pity, and no one wants to live a marriage like that.  
  
Angela: (Crying) You're right.  
  
(Rachael walks in)  
  
Rachael: Ok, I've been here the whole time and I hardly ever get mentioned. Why is that?  
  
Eric: Because you're not important.  
  
Rachael: What happened here?  
  
Eric: Angela will explain. I have to go.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(The next day Angela was feeling sick, like Topanga. Angela goes to Cory and Topanga)  
  
Angela: Can you take me to the doctor? I feel sick.  
  
Topanga: Sure.  
  
(Cory, Topanga, and Angela drive to the doctor's office. The nurse recognizes Topanga)  
  
Nurse: Ah, Mrs. Matthews nice see you again. How is our future mommy doing?  
  
Topanga: Fine. My friend here is ill and would like to see the doctor please.  
  
Nurse: Ok. Right this way please.  
  
(The nurse leads them to the doctor's office)  
  
Doctor: Mrs. Matthews, here for a check-up?  
  
Topanga: Actually, my friend Angela is here for a check-up.  
  
Doctor: Ok, what seems to be the symptoms?  
  
Angela: I'm nautilus, tired, and lose of appetite.  
  
Doctor: I see, well, according to my chart, if my thearys are corrct, we might have a second mommy in this room. We'll have to tske out the sonogram again.  
  
(I told you it get interesting. Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, Jack, Rachael, and Eric were anything but relaxed on this vacation. Chapter 9 up soon) 


	9. Who's the Father

Chapter 9-Who's the Father?  
  
(Topanga looks happy after the news, Angela looks worried, and Cory looks.like Cory)  
  
Cory: See Topanga, you didn't believe me when I said women are just raging sacks of hormones.  
  
Topanga: It takes more than one person to have a baby, you know.  
  
Cory: Now let's not get into who put what into who.  
  
Angela: Come on, this is serious. I'm pregnant.  
  
Topanga: Aren't you happy?  
  
Angela: Sort of, I mean I've always wanted a baby, but not until I'm married. I don't even know who the father is.  
  
Topanga: You're right.  
  
Angela: It's ok for you to have a baby, you're married.  
  
Cory: Well, there is no way to stop it now. I know, I tried it on Topanga when she was sleeping  
  
Topanga: You did what!  
  
Cory: I didn't really do anything, I'm just trying to keep Angela away from abortion.  
  
Topanga: You're right  
  
Cory: Come on Angela, we have to go talk to Eric and Shawn  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Angela, Cory, and Topanga walk in to see Shawn, Jack and Rachael in Eric and Jack's room. Eric is flirting with the waitresses)  
  
Angela: Can I speak to Shawn and Eric alone?  
  
Rachael: Shawn's right here, but I don't know where Eric is.  
  
Jack: I told you, he is down at the bar flirting with the waitresses.  
  
Angela: Can you go get him? This is important.  
  
Jack: Sure. Come on Rach.  
  
Cory: We'll be leaving now because Topanga saw the buffet and won't leave me alone until we go.  
  
(Everyone's gone except Angela and Shawn)  
  
Shawn: What did you want to tell me?  
  
Angela: Well, I've been feeling sick lately and Cory and Topanga took me to the Doctor.  
  
Shawn: What did he say?  
  
(Jack comes in carrying Eric)  
  
Eric: Let me go! I want to get back to those sexy triplets!  
  
Rachael: Not until Angela tells you what she needed to tell you.  
  
(Jack drops Eric and leaves with Rachael)  
  
Eric: So what did you want to tell us?  
  
Angela: Well, like I was telling Shawn, I've been feeling sick lately and Cory and Topanga took me to the Doctor.  
  
Shawn & Eric: What did he say?  
  
Angela: Well, I'm pregnant.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Cory was getting annoyed because Topanga wouldn't leave the buffet)  
  
Cory: Topanga, answer a question for me. How can you eat 2 pizzas, half a cake, and a whole hog if you're only one month pregnant?  
  
Topanga: Hormones?  
  
Cory: Women are pigs.  
  
Waitress: What did you just say?  
  
Cory: I said women are pigs.  
  
Old Lady: No they are not.  
  
Cory: If it wasn't for their looks, men would rule this world.  
  
(There was a Bachorlette party going on next to his table. They had 39 women)  
  
Bachorlette: Is that so? Well let's get him ladies.  
  
Cory: Oh no.  
  
(Forty-two women started attacking Cory. When they moved, Cory was lying on the ground, bruised, and all his clothes were ripped)  
  
Cory: I was wrong, women belong in the WWF.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Eric and Shawn are still sitting there, dumbfounded)  
  
Angela: We still don't know who the father is.  
  
Shawn: With my luck it's probably Eric's  
  
Angela: We don't know that for sure.  
  
Eric: Yeah Shawn, it's probably yours.  
  
Angela: The Doctor said we won't know until the baby is born. We might be able to find out sooner if the baby becomes very mature.  
  
Shawn: Nine months till I can rest easy.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Everyone is sitting on the beach, enjoying their last day in Barbados)  
  
Jack: I'm kind of sad to see this vacation end.  
  
Cory: I'm not. I couldn't relax this whole damn vacation.  
  
Eric: Me either.  
  
Rachael: Shawn, when are you going to give us our tickets to go back to Philly.  
  
Shawn: I was suppose to get tickets to get back?  
  
Jack: Yeah, the tickets you gave us weren't round trip.  
  
Shawn: I thought they were.  
  
Cory: Don't tell me you forgot.  
  
Shawn: I thought they were round trip.  
  
Topanga: Shawn, we are getting kicked out of our hotel tomorrow at noon and we got nowhere to go!  
  
Shawn: Hey, don't panic. This is what we'll do, we'll try to get some more rooms for another two weeks. We'll get some jobs and be able to buy tickets back to Philly and pay the extra two weeks in the hotel.  
  
Cory: Hey look at the bright side. If we get high paying jobs, we'll be able to buy our airplane tickets, pay the hotel, and still have some extra time on our hands.  
  
Topanga: Yeah, Cory's got a point.  
  
Angela: We have to stay here to more weeks! This place has already given me enough bad memories.  
  
Topanga: Hey, don't worry. Us pregnant women will help each other out.  
  
Jack: So, what kind of job are we getting?  
  
Shawn: I know exactly what we can do.  
  
(Because of Shawn's stupidity, they are all stuck in Barbados for 2 more weeks. Chapter 10 up soon!) 


	10. Time to Work

Chapter 10-Time to Work  
  
(Everyone has split up, trying to find jobs. They are all still angry at Shawn for forgetting their tickets. They all meet up in the town square)  
  
Shawn: So, you find anything?  
  
Eric: I found a job, as a gardener, but it didn't pay enough to get us out of here in two weeks.  
  
Shawn: Hey Topanga, did you find anything?  
  
Topanga: I found a job as a photographer, it paid a lot of money too. It was a permanent job, though.  
  
Jack: There was a plummer job, but I don't know how to use a wrench and I don't want to show my crack off to all my clients.  
  
Angela: I got nothing  
  
Shawn: Rachael?  
  
Rachael: Nothing.  
  
Cory: I found a job. Pays a lot of money and has good hours. It's also part time.  
  
Shawn: Well, what is it?  
  
Cory: Doesn't matter anyway. It's only for college students.  
  
Eric: Well, all of you are what about 20. Me, Jack, and Rachael are 23. We can pass off as college students.  
  
Jack: Eric's got a point.  
  
Shawn: What's the job, anyway?  
  
Cory: Oh, it's over here, on this message board.  
  
(Cory takes down the flyer and starts to read it aloud)  
  
  
  
Are you a college student who's looking for a part time job with a decent  
salary? Well you've read the right flyer!  
  
Job Description  
  
Paint the house on 1336 Beachside Road Work for three hours a day Pays twenty dollars an hour  
  
Interested? Well come meet me, Mr. Tompkins, at the address above on  
Saturday, June 16 to start work. Be there at 8:00 a.m. sharp!  
  
(Cory folds the flyer and puts it in his pocket)  
  
Topanga: June 16? That's this Saturday!  
  
Jack: Exactly! If the job pays twenty an hour, that means we'll make sixty dollars a day.  
  
Shawn: If we get started at 8:00 every morning, that means we'll be done by 11:00 and we can get on the beach by 11:30.  
  
Cory: We might have enough to fly first class.  
  
Topanga: No, I just ran the calculations in my head. We'll only have enough to pay for the two extra weeks in Barbados and are airplane tickets. On that salary, we can only afford coach.  
  
Cory: Little Ms. Pregnant Know-it-all.  
  
Topanga: That's Mrs.  
  
Shawn: So we start Saturday. Today's only Thursday, so we go two more days until we have to start working. That's two more days of relaxation.  
  
Eric: This vacation has been anything but relaxing.  
  
Cory: I agree.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(It's Saturday morning and it's 8:30, Mr. Tompkins still hasn't shown up)  
  
Shawn: He's not going to show.  
  
Topanga: Don't worry, he'll show. He just probably wanted to sleep in because he had a "busy night."  
  
Eric: That's just nasty!  
  
(They see a 2001 black Lexus pull into the driveway)  
  
Jack: Nice car.  
  
Mr. Tompkins: Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up my suit from the dry cleaners.  
  
Cory: Ha, you were wrong, Topanga.  
  
Mr. Tompkins: So, what are the names of you kids?  
  
Cory: I'm Cory  
  
Topanga: I'm Topanga  
  
Eric: I'm Eric  
  
Rachael: I'm Rachael  
  
Angela: I'm Angela  
  
Shawn: I'm Shawn  
  
Jack: And I'm Jack.  
  
Mr. Tompkins: Ok, what University do you go to?  
  
Rachael: We go to Pennbrook in Philadelphia and we came down to Barbados for the summer.  
  
Mr. Tompkins: Now let me tell you more about your job. You will give the house four coats of paint, all yellow. One you finish that I want you to give the railings and the frame around the windows two coats of white paint. Is that understood?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Mr. Tompkins: Ok, you can get all your things you need to work in the back of that truck and I'll be back in a couple of hours to give you today's pay.  
  
(So, everyone is back on track and in two weeks they'll be off the island, or so they think. Sorry it took so long to put up this Chapter, I had a writer's block. But it won't be that way for Chapter 11, I'm back on track, up soon! 


End file.
